Rowen's Problem and Amara's Missing!
by Prince Rowen of Strata
Summary: Amara winds up in a different dimension and meets the Ronin Warriors. When a new enemy shows up and Amara asks for help will they help or will the evil take over? warning: sex, rape, death, swearing
1. The disappearance

Rowen's Problem and Amara's Missing!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own either show. So that is out of the question. I will try to get the ownership papers though. So cheer up I will share with all you lovely readers! Please review cause I don't know if I will keep posting stories for much longer. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
' Great I get sick and they leave me at home. Why do they get to take the vacation that we all planned to go on together?' Rowen angrily thought. 'It is not like I planned on getting sick in the first place. I just tried to help Ryo catch White Blaze! Why do I get punished for that? He was wearing less than I was. So how come he didn't get sick?' Rowen angrily walked up stairs to his bedroom and closed the door to his room. He pulled out his books and started to do the homework he had missed while he was sick. 'At least they got me something to do!' He thought slamming his books down onto the table. The first book he pulled out was science.  
  
What is the name for moisture being given back into the atmosphere by the two different means? Evapotranspiration What is the definition of pollution? Pollution happens when a substance natural or unnatural is to concentrated for nature to handle 'Kids stuff!' Rowen mentally sneered at the comment but couldn't help laughing at the venom in his voice at that comment. 'Oh well guess I have to do it.' For five minutes Rowen constantly commented on how easy his work was. He finished his science in a matter of minutes and he began on math.  
  
In the Sailor Dimension.  
  
'Ugh they had to leave me behind! Why did they go on the shopping trip with out me? They knew that I wanted to get some new stuff for my room and the car! They also know that I detest going to the mall alone. So why leave me behind?' Amara angrily stormed into the training room and began to train. She was so into her training that she completely missed the portal's energy when it first appeared next to her. When she did sense it she quit her flurry of kicks and punches so she could investigate. The portal then seemed to grow a tunnel of wind, which pulled her in immediately. As much as she tried to struggle she could not escape the force the portal was putting on her. As she was pulled in she uttered one word.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Well did you like? This was just the prologue. It wasn't that good was it? I'll try to make it better. And I will try to put some Japanese into it! Ja! 


	2. The dicovery and capture

Rowen's Problem and Amara's Missing

Disclaimer: If I owned I would not be writing this. Ja!

*****************************************************************

Rowen's head shot up when he heard someone yell Help. Looking he realized that it was 2:30 pm. 'Great must have fallen asleep. Was it my imagination that yelled help? I don't think so.' That is when Rowen felt the evil vibes coming from the training room. He wearily got up and made his way to the training room. Upon nearing the room he transformed into his sub armor and peered in. Inside the training room there was a girl laying on the floor in front of a bird-like monster. Seeing that the girl was in deep trouble he transformed into his armor. Silently he pulled his Bow out and mounted an arrow on. Then taking careful aim he fired at the monster. The monster looked up in time to see the arrow fly at his head. Ducking it the monster flew at Rowen with his jaws opened and ready to strike. Rowen having already mounted his second arrow, let it fly at the monster. Hitting its target the arrow completely destroyed the monster. De-transforming all the way down to his sub armor Rowen ran over to the girl and checked her vitals. They were strong so she was not that injured. Picking her up he carried her to his bedroom and put her in his bed. Then sitting at his desk he finished up his homework. Then he went to Ryo's room and pulled the cot out of his closet. Setting it at the side of his bed, he pulled some blankets and pillows on the cot and fell asleep.

Amara groggily sat up and attempted to get out of bed only to sit back down. She was dizzy. When the dizziness passed Amara put her feet on the floor and started to walk around the room to find out where she was. As soon as she had gotten to the door the dizzy spell came back. Falling forward she prepared herself for the impact, but it never came. Strong arms wrapped around her waist keeping her on her feet. Looking up she saw a young boy smiling down at her. He had blue eyes and blue hair. He also had a headband around his head. Pulling her so she was steady the boy waited until she was completely comfortable on her feet and then let go. Amara stood to full height and looked the boy over again. Now she could see everything. Being confused on where she was she decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Where am I?"

" Mia's house in Toyoma Japan."

"Who's Mia and where is Toyoma?"

" Where are you from?"

" Tokyo Japan."

" Lets go get something to eat and then let's talk so more."

" Alright. Thanks for stopping my fall. Tenouh Haruka but just call me Amara."

" Hashiba Rowen but you can just call me Rowen."

" Alright. Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. I forgot to eat yesterday."

" So did I." The two giggling warriors walked down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped at the sight in front of them. There was a group of monsters staring at them. Then one of them attacked Rowen forcing him out the door and into the living room. 'I have to save him. Rowen needs my help.' Amara thought to herself. Pulling out her transformation pen she thought to herself 'Better ask Rowen not to tell anyone that he saw this.' She looked defiantly at the monster and pulled her pen over her head.

" Uranus Immortal Power!" she yelled. 

Rowen looked up to hear Amara yell Uranus Immortal Power. When the light cleared he stared at the newly transformed Amara. Wearing a skintight bodysuit and skirt (An: The skirt is not skin tight!). The skirt was a pure golden color and so were the bows. The body suit was a pure white and on her head was the sign of Uranus. The gloves she wore were light and a they were trimmed with pure gold. She pulled out her spacesword and started to concentrate on the energy being put into it.

"Uranus space vortex explode!" she yelled. Around the monster appeared a black vortex. It wrapped around him and disappeared. Two minutes later they heard an explosion in space. Rowen pushed the monster off of him and pulled out his orb. Amara stared mystified as she heard him yell,

"Armor of the Strata Tao Chi!" When the light around Rowen cleared Amara got to see the armor that Rowen had called upon. It was all blue and looked to be heavy. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. Pulling one of the arrows out he put it on the bow and pulled it back. 

"Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow pierced through the monster destroying it completely. After five more minutes of fighting through the monsters they realized that for every five monsters that they destroyed another fifteen appeared. Not knowing what to do, Rowen turned to look at Amara and motioned to the door behind them. Amara nodded and they took off for the door. Rowen trying to cover Amara's back got captured and he yelled to Amara,

" To fifteen miles south of here to a mountain. There should be a camp. In the camp should be eleven people and one white Siberian tiger. Tell Ryo what happened. Go!" As soon as he had that out of his mouth the monsters all ran at Rowen held him down and then disappeared. Amara following Rowen's instructions took off running. Fleeing out of the house she looked in the driveway to the motorcycle and got a wicked grin. Hot wiring the bike she took off down the road in the direction that Rowen gave her.

At the camp. …………………….

Ryo was relaxing after swimming four miles with Cye when he heard the motorcycle. Calling to the others he got up and walked to the front of the camp. Looking at the road they saw a girl wearing hardly anything coming down the path at a dangerous speed on Rowen's motorcycle. The girl stopped in front of him and jumped off.

" Who's Ryo?" she asked.

" I am. Why do you ask and where did you get Rowen's motorcycle from?"

" Listen my name is Amara. In this form I am called Immortal Sailor Uranus. Approximately twenty minutes ago at the house we were attacked. The monsters multiplied faster than we could destroy them. They grabbed Rowen and disappeared. Before they took him Rowen told me where you guys were and told me to tell you Ryo what happened. The bike was a spur of the moment thing. I could run here but that would have taken to long." Kento stepped in front of Ryo with pure malice in his eyes.

" You listen here. I don't know how you got our location or Rowen and Ryo's names but I can guarantee that he is in no danger. All out enemies were defeated a year ago. So unless you know something that we don't or you were controlling the monsters it is impossible to know anything. So I give you six seconds to get your skinny little ass out of here, before I kick it out." Kento was instantly off the ground and being held by Amara. Her eyes were a pure red color and there were now weird bracelets on her wrist. 

"You better be glad you are a friend of Rowen's or I would have kicked your fat ass from here to Russia and back. Rowen has been taken by the enemy and if you are not going to help him I will do it my self. Now get your sorry ass out of my face." She dropped him and then dropped to her knees moaning in pain. Ryo ran over to her and helped her to the fire.

"Are you alright? How do you know Rowen and what exactly happened to him?"

" I'm fine that happens every now and then When I get to mad. I met Rowen this morning. I don't know how I got here or why I am here but I do know that I am from a different dimension. When I woke up this morning he stopped me from falling down the stairs. We agreed to get something to eat and then see what was going on. When we walked into the kitchen there was a swarm of monsters in there. One of them attacked Rowen right off. I transformed and helped him. Then he transformed. When the monsters started to multiply faster than we could destroy them Rowen told me to run for the door. We both headed off but he got caught. He yelled at me to find you guys and then all the monsters swarmed him. I ran out hot wired his bike and drove here." All of a sudden Amara jumped up with a sword in her hand. Spinning around she yelled,

" Uranus Space Sword Blaster." The figure jumped out of the way and laughed. In front of everyone a board appeared. It slowly turned around and when Ryo saw what was on the board he gasped. Rowen was chained up to the board and he was bleeding badly. Monsters were swarming over him and he was trying to free himself. Looking up he saw Amara and grinned.

" Hey you found them. From the look on Kento's face you also scared him shitless."

" Don't talk Rowen. I'm going to get you off that board whether or not you like it."

Sailor Moon Dimension………………………………......

" Amara! Amara!" Michelle screamed. She couldn't find her anywhere! So far it had been two days since she went missing and she was worried. Trista appeared next to the frightened senshi and said cheerfully,

"I found her."

******************************************************************

Hi! Cliffhanger. Sorry can't guarantee that all the chapters will be this long. The Immortal power that Amara has is a lost power that was last harnessed 16,900 years before the Silver Millennium. It is stronger than queen and can not be defeated. So that makes the scouts invincible. They just got the power two days before the story started so don't get mad at me. Email me if you have an attack for the scouts that you want me to try. Or you can review and tell me then.


	3. Saving Rowen and the scouts desert Amara

Rowen's Problem and Amara's Missing

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! I don't own it. I do however own the Immortal powers that I gave the scouts. Those are mine. Unfortunately nothing else is except for the evil. 

"She is in the dimension that is always parallel to ours. She was pulled in and now there is an unstoppable evil invading. It's your choice to fight or not but do me a favor. No falling in love."

"Well let's go get her!" They all exclaimed. Interesting. They all thought it seems as if we were thinking in the same track.

As Ryo and the others prepared to fight Amara looked deep into Rowen's deep blue eyes. Seeing almost everything in them she almost felt sorry for him. His life had been worse than hers. The most she could do was to save him. Pulling out her sword she flew towards Rowen and cut him down. Catching him she started to dodge attacks thrown right at her. Placing Rowen down next to Ryo she looked up and smirked at the monsters who backed up.

"now that I have the distraction out of the way I can destroy you. Uranus Space Planets Obliterate!" she yelled. The monsters were completely destroyed and she turned back to Rowen who was still bleeding badly. Looking to the sky she made a silent prayer.

"Saturn if you can hear me I could use your help." as soon as the words left Amara's mouth a girl with short raven hair appeared behind Ryo and giggled.

"Amara papa. Where have you been we have been worried sick."

"We?"

"Yes we." Amara turned around to find the other scouts standing there and smiling. Turning back to Hotaru she asked urgently.

"Can you heal him?"

"I can try." She said putting her hands over the wound, Hotaru started to heal the wound. As the wound closed Hotaru aged. When it was fully closed Amara jumped up and pulled Rowen to his feet. 

"Rowen you could have been killed. I could have backed us up. Your attacks were not working!"

"They were pushing them back and you were still weak from going through the portal last night."

"Would you quit yelling at me?"

"Quit yelling at me and I would!"

"Both of you stop! Now we have to decide what to do. Do we stay and fight or leave?" Trista asked.

"Stay and fight!" Serena, Amara, Hotaru, and Lita said.

"Leave!" Michelle, Amy, Rei, and Mina said.

"I don't care." Hotaru whined upset that everyone seemed to be yelling. Amara looked at the others who finally agreed to leave.

"You leave then. I'm staying to fight. Rowen and the others need my help. Cause apparently the strongest offense in the strength department is a little baby who can't handle getting his hand crushed a little. So if you are going to go then go."

"Fine then. Apparently you are deserting your princess and are no longer fit to be Sailor Uranus. Hand over your pendant and communicator."

"No if you wish to leave then get out and don't contact me again."

"Amara papa I still want to stay with you."

"Oh Hotaru I know. I know. You can stay with me okay."

"No she can't." Just then the portal appeared and the scouts went through dragging a screaming Hotaru behind them. Amara ran forward to try and help Hotaru but it was to late. She was gone and so was the portal. She collapsed to the ground but refused to let herself shed any tears. Knowing Hotaru she would probably wait for a safe time and then destroy them. Rowen walked over and hugged her. Amara couldn't hold back any longer. Sobbing full force into Rowen's shirt she dropped the transformation and her civilian clothes. The others just watched as Amara cried her heart out.

An: I was being very evil this morning. Ja!


	4. Becoming Evil

Getting Along With the Boys.

An: I don't own Sailormoon or Ronin Warriors. Wish I did though. 

************************************************************

Amara was laughing at Kento who was running away from Cye.

"Stay out of my bloody kitchen! Kento you stay out of my bloody kitchen. This is the last time I am telling you."

"Okay. I will I'll stay out of your kitchen. Just let me go!" Amara stepped up and laughed at Kento again.

"Cye you go back to cooking I'll take over from here."

"Okay." All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Amara tripped Kento and then opened the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Anubis and this is Cale, Sehkment, and that is Dais. Can we come in?"  
"If you are friends of Ryo's and Rowen's sure."

"Okay." The warlords walked in to see Kento getting chased around by this new girl and the ronins laughing at him.

"Who's she Rowen?"

"Oh that's Amara. She came through a portal two days ago and helped me when I was attacked. She has power that surpasses any armor I have ever seen. Her friends abandoned her last night. So we have accepted her help. Anubis my attacks didn't work when we were attacked. They didn't even faze them. What is going on?"

"I don't know but I will try to find out okay?"

"Yeah. One thing for sure though. She's stronger than Kento and she can hotwire a vehicle. She sure can drive though."

"Anubis can we keep her?" Ryo asked coming up behind him. 

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because she's an excellent sparring partner. That and Mia said that because she is from a different dimension she will have to go sooner or later."

"Depends. If her soul mate is in this dimension it would be pointless to send her back. She would only keep coming back until they could be together. So we can try to keep her."

"We can keep her!" Ryo yelled out to the others. They all cheered and then continued to do what they were doing. Amara finally sat back to relax when she heard Cye from the kitchen.

"Dinner's done." Laughing she got up to eat and then noticed the negative vibes.

"I think that dinner will have to wait Cye."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Cause I'm sensing very powerful negative vibes and they don't feel to friendly. Uranus Immortal Power!" she yelled up transforming.

"Armor of Wildfire"

"Armor of Strata"

"Armor of Hard rock"

"Armor of Torrent"

"Armor of Halo"

"Tao Jin!" Standing up straight Ryo looked at the Warlords who were already transformed. All of a sudden they heard a voice.

"Ryo Sanada. Age: 17. Weight: 125.5 pounds. Height: five feet four inches. Birthday: August 15."

"Lucky guess."

"No I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Cause I now all about you and your friends except one."

"Which one?"

"The girl. Tall short but sassy blonde hair. Quite a fighter isn't she?"

"Leave her alone. Who are you?"

"None of your concern Rowen Hashiba.

Age: 18

Weight: 121 pounds

Height: five feet four inches

Birthday: October 10 see I told you I knew everything." Amara darted her eyes around the room and finally caught sight of the guy. Luckily for her he didn't see her. 

"Uranus Galaxies Trap and Explode!" she yelled and hit her target right on. As he screamed in pain the ronin warriors looked on in amazement. When the smoke cleared Amara's smile faded. The guy emerged from the rubble unharmed. Flying straight at her he formed a power attack in his hand and threw it at her. As the attack hit dead on Rowen and the others winced at Amara's screams of pain. When the smoke cleared all Rowen could make out was Amara's unconscious form on the floor. As the guy walked over and picked her up he stopped when he heard Rowen's voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?"

"I am called Lord Astris. The girl is going to become my queen."

"Why?"

"Because she is the first person to ever survive that attack. So I want her by my side." With that Lord Astris disappeared. Rowen fell to his knees and then glared at the exact spot that Amara had been in.

Amara felt herself roughly being placed down onto a bed. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was no longer in Mia's house. Attempting to get up she realized that she seemed completely drained of her energy. Falling back onto the bed helplessly she looked around the dark room. 

"Hello? Rowen? Ryo? Cye? Sage? Kento?"

"Your friends can't help you now." 

"Who are you?"

"Lord Astris. My lady how about you get a negative energy boast?"

"No! Never." she yelled and then felt negative energy being pushed into her body. Screaming in pain again, Amara tried to fight it but wound up accepting it. Lord Astris smiled as Amara finally stopped fighting the negative energy boast. As the beam finally disappeared, Lord Astris leaned down and kissed Amara straight on the lips. Amara tried to push him off but to no avail. Astris smiled and then started to undress Amara. As his fingers brushed her breasts Amara moaned in pleasure. Smirking he left a trail of kisses down her face he began to suck on her neck. Finally realizing what was happening she tried to push him off again. Only this time Astris started to suck on her breasts. Arching up Amara moaned in pure pleasure. Realizing that she would need more negative energy to survive him fucking her, Astris started to give her some more slowly as not to hurt her. Accepting the energy, Amara began to glow. Her aura changed as well as her intentions. Pushing Astris off she sat on top of him and kissed him really hard. Leaving a trail down his chest she licked slightly at his navel. Moaning in pleasure, Astris bucked slightly. Amara taking this as a hint he liked it, took him in fully and began to suck. Astris realizing that he was no longer in control could just moan. Bucking up he finally released in her mouth. Amara swallowed every little drop and then started to suck on his length again. Feeling himself getting hard again Astris bucked up. When he was hard enough for her liking Amara stopped and then straddled him. Thrusting down, she felt his length entering her roughly. Astris flipped her onto her back and then began to thrust slowly into her.

"Astris cut the crap and give it to me hard and fast."

"Okay love." Respecting her wishes he slammed into her. Soon they had a fast pace going and Amara was meeting each and every one of Astris' thrusts. Finally they both came and then collapsed onto the bed exhaustedly. 

Astris woke up to see one of his servants bowing to him with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Lord Astris the Ronin Warrior of Strata is here to see you."

"What?" Astris yelled and then got dressed hurriedly. Walking into the room where Rowen was waiting for him, he glared.

"What do you want?"

"I have not come to fight. I have come to ask something of you Astris."

"What and how do I know this is not an ambush?"

" The others do not know I am here. I really don't want to ask you a favor but more of pledge my allegiance to you."

"Yeah right!" Rowen smirked and then got down onto one knee and bowed his head. That is when Astris realized that he was telling the truth.

"Astris I pledge a full allegiance to you. I shall be your humble servant for as long as you wish me to. I will even try to convert the other Ronins to join you."

"Accepted."

******************************************************************************************************

An: I know that the Ronins transformations are not the same, but that was easier. Also if there are any mistakes do forgive me. My glasses broke and I can't see anything with out them. Well I can see just not that good. Ja ne!


	5. Finding out and Revenge Vows

Finding Out

An: Sorry It is taking so long to update, but hopefully this should satisfy those that are beginning to beg for an update.

************************************************************************

Ryo and the others were frantically searching for Rowen.

"Where is he?" Ryo yelled at the warlords.

"We don't know Ryo. Jeeze lay off." Cale commented.

"Sorry." Just then the door opened and the Sailor Scouts walked in.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? You deserted Amara!" Kento yelled. Lita walked over and proceeded to sprain his wrist.

"We didn't desert her. That is why we are here. We came to apologize. So where is she?"

"She was kidnapped." Ryo said. The scouts spun around to face him. Lita picked him off of the ground and threw him against the wall. The Ronins quickly rushed over and pulled her off of him.

"Some warriors. You can't even protect one girl." Lita spat at them. Serena walked over and put her hand on Ryo's shoulder. He brushed it off and walked upstairs. Everyone jumped when they heard his bedroom door slam shut and lock. Cye looked at Lita and growled venomously,

"He already thinks that it was his fault. Could you lower his confidence any more? Un-like you we weren't trained in a past life to do this. This was just slapped on us this lifetime. Besides what else could we have done? No one's attacks even worked against Astris."

"Astris?" asked Trista.

"Yeah. He called himself Lord Astris. Then he just kidnapped Amara saying that her energy was different and she was unique. That she would be his queen. He also knew everything about us. What…" he was cut off by a huge explosion. Looking up at the stairs he saw Ryo in full armor fly down them. Running over Cye helped him up and pulled him away from the stairs. As everyone transformed they saw a thousand youma heading down the stairs. 

"Flare up Now!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Classic Wave Smasher!"

"Quake With Fear!"

"Web of Deception!"

"Snake Fang Strike!"

"Black Lightening Strike!"

"Moon Energy Purify!"

"Mercury Ice Vapors Solidify!"

"Mars Flames Melt!"

"Jupiter Thunder Leaves Destroy!"

"Venus Arrows Stun!"

"Neptune Waters Drown!"

"Pluto Time Mummify!"

"Saturn Death Regulate!" as the youma were eliminated one by one the Scouts and the Ronins were glad to realize that they didn't bring backup. Just then as all the youma dissipated, Astris appeared. Ryo looking up glared and started to growl. Turning he looked at the other Ronins and the Warlords.

"All of you lend me your powers. I need to call upon the Inferno armor and since Rowen isn't here I want all seven of you to lend me your powers." They nodded and he brought out his Inferno armor.

"Rage Up Flare Up Now!" he yelled.

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Uranus Planets Surround and Destroy!" All of a sudden Ryo's attack was canceled. As everyone turned they were surprised to see Rowen and Amara.

"Rowen where were you?" Ryo asked.

"Can it cousin. Astris you okay?" Rowen called up.

"Yeah but you do know you cut hat to close. Amara, Rowen come here."

"Yes Astris." They both said and walked over. Turning to look at the Ronins and the Sailor Scouts they smirked.

"You are a traitor Amara!" Lita yelled.

"Rowen what are you doing?" Cye yelled.

"First of all Lita I don't think you are in any position to be deciding whether I am a traitor or not. Second of all I don't know what you mean. Evil has always been my birthright. When Galaxia turned me I realized that."

"Cye, I am doing what I want to do. All of you think that I am a goody-two-shoes. Well now you know the truth. I am not a bookworm and for once I like being on the winning side of things."

"See they know who is going to win this battle." Astris said.

"You brainwashed them!" yelled Serena.

"No I didn't Amara just needed to be persuaded and Rowen came to me and offered allegiance. So I didn't need to persuade them."

"Not true." Ryo yelled. He couldn't believe that Rowen would betray him like this. ~I won't believe it. I can't believe it. I have to get Rowen back! ~ He thought.

"Amara. This isn't you. You have to fight the evil!" Serena yelled.

"No. I don't have to fight the evil. What you are facing is the beginning of evil. Astris made Queen Beryl, Ann and Alan's people, the Dark Moon, the Nega Moon, Pharaoh Ninety, Queen Nehelania, and Chaos. You can't beat him. They were all a test to see how strong our defenses were. Talpa and his family they were also Astris' handy work. Sorry hime but you lost."

"No Amara I will get you back! Moon Healing Activation!" When that didn't work Serena tried again.

"Silver Crystal Power!"

"When are you going to learn hime you can't touch us? We are evil now. We are also going to win this."

"Serena don't try anymore. They are to far consumed by the evil to turn back."

"What do you mean Hotaru?"

"Look at their eyes. Not even the most evil being on Earth has those eyes. They have consumed more evil than Astris himself. If you try your strongest healing attack you will destroy their souls along with their bodies." Smirking Astris listened to them plan.

"Listen up. When we attack next we shall show no mercy. You shall die. Amara Rowen let's give them a good bye gift."

"Okay. Dark Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Uranus Eternal Torment Shock!" Disappearing the Rowen and Amara smirked at them. Rowen's attack hit Ryo dead on and Amara's attack slammed right into Serena. Screaming in pain Ryo and Serena fell to the floor. Pain coursed through their bodies as the attacks vanished.

"That was Amara's strongest attack!" Rei shrieked.

"Amara-papa what has happened to you?"

"Ryo wake up! Ryo!" Sage screamed at his friend. Amt ran over to Serena and gasped when she was the silver crystal in small fragments on the ground.

"The attack was aimed at the Silver Imperial Crystal." Amy said turning around.

"What does that mean?" Mina asked hoping that Serena was still alive.

"Serena is dying."

"How's Ryo?" Cale asked.

"He's dying. His orb is shattered to. We have lost them." Sage said standing up. Kento slammed his fist into the wall. No one could believe that their friends could do this. Sage stayed by Ryo's side until his breathing stopped and so did his heart. Serena died at the same time.

"They are both dead." Trista said.

"Rowen, Amara, Astris we will kill you." They all vowed at the same time.

************************************************************************

An: Hey there. Yes this will turn into a death fic. I'm not sure what to do about the next chapter. Should I have Amara, Rowen, and Astris die and then leave it at that? Or should I give them another life? Should I put them in an alternate dimension? Please tell me. After I post the next chapter I will allow one week before I end the fic no matter what. Right now I have seven reviews on the story. If I don't have at least seventeen reviews after the next chapter is posted I will leave it that way. I need to know what I am doing. So please review and tell me. Ja ne!


	6. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Disclaimer: none. Just kidding I don't own anyway. If I did though my last name would be Hashiba. Which its not.

******************************************************************************************

Kento and Cye were in the kitchen still surprised that Rowen would kill Ryo. Hotaru and Mina were still crying. 

"How could they do that?" Michelle shrieked and then burst into tears.

~Scouts, Ronins. Listen up. When Amara and Rowen shattered the crystal and Ryo's orb they only destroyed our bodies. So we have decided to give you all a part of ourselves to help. ~

"Hime! Where are you?" Trista shrieked.

~In spirit I am everywhere. Now what I want you to do is to hold up your hands and call out your powers. You to Ronins. ~ They all complied and did as they were told. All of a sudden they felt a surge of power as Ryo and Serena poured their essence into them. As soon as it was over though they felt almost at peace.

"Hime? Hime? Are you still here?" the scouts asked at the same time.

(Wow this is cool. Trista your head is cluttered!)

"Hime!"

(Well I guess it worked. You should be able to fight Astris now with no problem. So I am going to sleep night.)

"Ryo?" Sage asked cautiously.

((Yes?))

"Are you really in our heads now?"

((Yeah and Kento stop thinking about food all the time it has gotten crowded.))

"Sorry."

((Let's get going))

"That was fun Rowen." Amara said as they laid down in bed.

"You think?"

"Yes. Did you see their faces when they died?"

"Uh huh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe I killed my cousin. We have been through so much together."

"I know. But you have to think about it. If we didn't kill him he would have killed us."

"Good point." he said and then started to molest Amara. Amara moaned and then pulled Rowen's head up to look at her.

"Rowen, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Okay" she said and then kissed him on the lips. Pulling Amara's shirt over her head he began to suckle on one of her breasts. Moaning in pleasure she arched her back. Rowen moved to the other breast and started to suckle on that one. Then pulling her pants off he started to lick at her clit. Thrusting upwards she moaned even louder this time. Then she pulled away and pulled his shirt off. Sucking on one of his nipples she heard Rowen moan in delight. Undoing his pants she slid her hand in and started to massage his already throbbing cock. 

"Amara… don't…stop!" Rowen moaned. Amara pulled his pants off and took him in fully. Rowen tried to thrust upwards but Amara had her hands on his thighs holding him down. Feeling him about to come she pulled back and smiled as he growled. Darting off of the bed she ran to the other side of the bed and he followed. Pinning her down on the bed, he positioned himself at her entrance and then pushed in. Amara gasped slightly at the intrusion, but then adjusted and started to match every last thrust. As they sped up Rowen felt like he was in heaven. All he had ever wanted to do was to have Amara as his until the day they died. Finally coming he laid down on the bed next to her.

The scouts and the Ronins were at the gates that led into Astris' house. Lita blasted them open and they entered. They were all ready to kill their friends and the ones that made them like this. Astris bolted off of the couch and glared.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"What are you doing in our galaxy?"

"Amara, Rowen, get down here!" After waiting ten minutes he realized that they weren't coming down like he had commanded them to.

"What's wrong? Realizing that they are not as reliable as you think they are?" Lita retorted.

"Amara! Rowen! Get your lazy asses down here!" Amara and Rowen bolted awake at the sound of Astris yelling at them.

"Coming Astris!" Everyone heard from the other side of the house.

"So they did hear you after all." Kento smirked.

"It doesn't matter. We will win this battle. Even if we have to kill them to do it." Hotaru seethed. Just then Amara and Rowen appeared next to Astris.

"Sorry about that we were busy."

"Try not to do that again. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Mercury Blizzard Barrier!" Amy called out and created a barrier that would not let anyone enter or leave the room.

"Mars Inferno Flash!"

"Jupiter Lightening Storm Electrify!"

"Venus Dove Destroy!"

"Neptune Typhoon Crash!"

"Pluto Time Stream Ensnare!"

"Saturn Death Retaliate!"

"Uranus Galaxies Surround and Destroy!" The attacks flew past Amara's and hit her dead in the middle. Flying backwards she screamed in pain.

"Iron Earthquake Strike!"

"Tsunami Wave Strike!"

"Thunder Storm Electrify!"

"Black Thunder Storm Electrify!"

"Illusion Wave Deceive!"

"Snake Venom Destroy!"

"Cruel Terror Strike!"

"Dark Arrow Shock Wave!" Again the ronins attacks flew past Rowen's and hit him dead on. Rowen flew backwards as well and hit the barrier. Sinking to the ground he attempted to get up when Sage walked over to him. Placing his sword against Rowen's throat he muttered his apologies.

"Thunder Storm Electrify!" The last attack killed Rowen and Amara screamed. Running over to Rowen she picked his head up and started to shake him.

" Rowen! Rowen say something! Please! Don't die. I'm so sorry." She cried. Hotaru walked up behind her and glared.

"By killing the hime you committed high treason. This is punishable by death. Since you can not receive a trail I shall be your executioner." Bringing her glaive down she struck Amara right in the heart killing her. As the others turned to face Astris though. Hotaru let a solitary tear roll down her face. 

"Now what are you going to do Astris? Amara and Rowen are no longer here to protect you."

"I don't need them."

"You poisoned their minds against us." Sage yelled.

"No you see, that is where you are wrong. Amara needed an energy boast and when I gave it to her she accepted the dark energy willingly. Rowen came to me of his own free will. I turned him when he asked me to."

"No you lie! Neither would accept the dark energy you placed in them!" Yelled Mina. She wouldn't believe that Amara would willingly turn against her hime.

"I don't lie!"

"Yeah huh and we believe that why?"  
"Because it is the truth. Now die you insolent brats!" Astris yelled and fired a blast strong enough to destroy the planet at them. But instead of the attack hitting them, it bounced of a sphere of golden energy that had appeared in the room.

"Astris! By turning one of my scouts against me you have endangered the entire world. Only through the actions of Lady Kayura was I able to return." When the light cleared the scouts saw Serena standing in the middle of the room in her Neo Queen Serenity form. Looking down they noticed that the entire room was being covered in crystal.

"You have also brought upon Crystal Tokyo and forced two dimensions to merge." 

"Hime! Your alive!" all the scouts cried and hugged her. Trista then pulled away from the big group hug and glared at Astris.

"How dare you! Pluto Time Stream Seek and Destroy!" The attack was right on target and it collided with Astris and blew up. When the dust cleared there was nothing left of that side of the house. Serena then turned to the Ronins and glowed a little. Ryo fell into Sage's arms unconscious. Looking at Rei she smiled and then joined him in la la land.

"Where are we?" Amara asked.

"I don't know love." Rowen answered. 

"Oh my god I killed hime!" Amara shrieked and then looked at Rowen.

"I killed Ryo!" Rowen shrieked.

"We are dead!"

"That's correct." Amara spun around and then dropped to her knees.

"Queen Serenity!" 

"Amara, Rowen your actions can not go unpunished. Your punishment is…"

******************************************************************************************

Well this is it. All my lovely reviewers have until Sunday April 6 to give me ten reviews so I know what I am doing. I'll be expecting those reviews. Oh and please try to only submit one review per person but multiple reviews will be accepted. Try to limit though to two or three reviews though if you are going to submit multiple reviews. Tell me if you wish me to leave them dead, send them to an alternate universe, or give them another life. Ja ne!


	7. A new life

The Punishment

An: Even though I don't have the ten reviews I asked for, I have decided to write some more to it. Arigatou to Trista, Yami_Angel, and Patricia16. 

******************************************************************************************

"Your punishment shall be…"

"I'm sorry your highness but you have no right to punish Rowen or Amara. Rowen is not a sailor scout and therefore out of your jurisdiction. Amara is an outer sailor scout and therefore also out of your jurisdiction," said a voice from behind. Turning around Queen Serenity found that it had been the ancient that had spoken. Next to him though was Chronus. Kuyura stepped out of the shadows next to Amara and smirked at Queen Serenity.

"Shouldn't you be dead right now?" Kuyura mocked. 

"Shouldn't you stay out of this you half witted bitch?" Queen Serenity retorted. 

"Well you should to you moronic asshole! Now if you will excuse us we have to punish these two!" They said as they walked out of the room. Amara and Rowen walked out of the room after them. Stopping a few feet in front of them Kuyura, Chronus, and the ancient turned to look at Rowen and Amara.

"We have decided that you shall be sent to a new time. To give you a second chance. If you blow it in this life then we will have to severely punish you alright?"

"We understand. What we did was unacceptable and we are grateful that you have decided to give us another chance," they said at the same time. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Rowen and Amara disappeared. 

"So Serena do you think will happen to those two? They betrayed us and then killed you." Amy asked as they sat down for dinner. Ryo kept his head down and started to eat. All of a sudden Kuyura appeared. Ryo fell backwards and landed on White Blaze. 

"Sorry to intrude but I thought you would like to know what is happening to Rowen and Amara." This got Ryo and Serena's attention.

"So what punishment did the traitors get?" Cale and Lita asked.

"They weren't punished."

"What?" Lita and Cale both shrieked.

"They were given a second chance." Ryo looked up and smiled. Serena started to cry and murmur about a happy ending. 

"What do you mean second chance you saw what they did to Serena and Ryo how could they get a second chance?" Rei exploded. 

"Well first of all Amara only joined because her body was to weak from the energy drain that Astris had put on her. Her body openly welcomed the dark energy he surrounded her with. Astris knew that by draining ninety five percent of her energy her body would accept the energy. Rowen only joined because he couldn't handle the fact that he might have to kill the one that he loved the most. He only wanted to be with her. He would do anything for love. You should know right Ryo? You and him used to be involved." This statement made everyone turn to look at Ryo. Ryo shrugged and turned away.

"They are being reborn with a second chance. You will go and watch over them. Please be nice to them. Lita, Cale, and Rei it is only fair. Cale you were given a second chance when you quit working for Talpa. The ronins could have easily turned their backs on you, but they didn't. Now behave."

"But Kuyura. This isn't the first time that Amara has done this."

"Done what?"

"Turned on Serena. She's done this before. We forgave her then, but then we told her not to do it again or we wouldn't stay with her."

"No you should listen to yourselves. Serena, Lita, and Hotaru you wanted to stay with Amara when she told you about the new enemy. Rei, Amy, Michelle, Mina, and Trista you basically forced her away. Ryo after they left what did Amara do? How did she react?"

"She broke down crying on Rowen. She couldn't understand how you could do that to her!" Ryo yelled and then ran up to his room. The ronins stared at his retreating figure and sighed.

"Sage it's your turn to go get him." Cye muttered before walking out of the room to make some lunch. Sage got up and walked out of the room as well. Only he followed Ryo up to his room.

"His turn?" Serena asked.

"Whenever something bad happens to one of us Ryo blames it on his self and we usually have to pull him out of it. We usually go in an order. Last time it was Rowen, so this time Sage gets to pull him out of the depression." Kento explained. They all nodded their heads and watched for Ryo and Sage to come back down.

"Sage they don't understand. It is my fault this time. I knew that Rowen was in love with Amara and I knew how far he would go for love. I could have stopped it. I could have told someone. But I didn't. I thought that Rowen would be healed I guess. Why did I do that? It was a stupid idea!"

"Ryo listen we all knew something about how Rowen felt around Amara and we didn't do anything either. We also knew how far he would go for love. Don't blame yourself. Sides they got a new life so don't worry. They'll do the right thing this time. I promise."

"Alright I'll come down and eat."

"Good boy." Ryo laughed as Sage patted his head like one would do to a dog and then walked downstairs.

Cye looked up as Ryo waked in with Sage in tow. Putting the food on the table he smacked Kento's hand with a wooden spoon and began to scold him.

"Let everyone else eat first Kento and then you can dig in."

"Fine." This made everyone crack up and for once since Amara and Rowen's deaths the tension was lifted. In a different dimension two simultaneous screams could be heard. At the same time in the Ronin dimension, a hurricane started up.

************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long. So what do you think? I might take off a new Armor and a new enemy, fix it and then repost it what do you think? Ja ne! 

Ps. Thanks for those of you who told me what you wanted me to do with Amara and Rowen.


	8. Meeting Old Friends For the First Time

Meeting Old Friends For the First Time

An: Sorry about the delay. I'll try not to wait so long to update again. Sorry! Gomen Nasai!

******************************************************************************************************

"Serena it has been ten years since that incident and everyone but Rei and Lita have forgiven them. So if they were reborn immediately they are about ten years old."

"I know Mina. I know and I can't help it. Trista said we would be getting our first glimpse of them today!" She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. Two adults were looking around for something.

"May I help you?" Mina asked.

"Yes. We were wondering if you have seen this girl?" They said handing them a picture of a girl that was about ten years old. Somehow she looked familiar. 

"Maybe we can help you look for her? What's her name?"

"Amara Amanda Tenouh."

"Really. Where was she last seen?"

"Right where you are standing."

"Oh." All of a sudden a blast of energy erupted on the other side of the city.

"Shut up already. Turn that off!" a voice could be heard. The light finally simmered down to a dull glow and in the center of the room a small child could be seen in the center. The man walked over and backhanded the child so hard she went flying across the room. The minute the child's head hit the floor though she screamed and a burst of light could be seen again.

"Amy can you hurry up and track down the signal that simmered down a couple of minutes ago?" Rei asked impatiently.

"I'm working as fast as I can. Wait there's the signal again. I have the exact location. Let's go as the sailor scouts." The sailors took off and followed the signal to an abandoned warehouse. Outside they met the Ronin Warriors. 

"Hi guys!" they all said at the same time. Laughing they waited for Mina and Serena to show up. Two minutes later Serena and Mina showed up a little breathless. 

"Let's go in and see what the hell is sending off that energy signal!" Serena shouted and they all ran in once Kento kicked the door down. Gaping they stood in the doorway. In the center of the room stood a man in his late forties beating a small child around the age of ten. The signal that Amy was getting was coming from the small child. All of a sudden a boy ran from the back of the warehouse.

"Stay away from her! Stop it dad! You're killing her!" he yelled and attempted to stop the man from beating the child. When he was thrown across the room, another energy signal erupted. Only this time when it died down the boy was wearing the armor of strata. The force that was put into the blast sent the man out of the warehouse and into the police station four miles away. The armor faded and the boy shakily walked over to the small girl.

"Amara, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay Rowen. It's not that bad. At least not as bad as last time."

"Okay." Rowen said before passing out on the girl. The scouts and ronins were mystified. These were the reincarnations of the Sailor Uranus and the bearer of the Strata armor? Just then the police walked in and they shrunk into the shadows. Ever since Rowen and Amara had died the populous had thought that the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors were dead. After their friends died, they had faked their deaths. They watched as the police took their friends away.

Seven Years Later…………………

"Class please sit down. We have some new students I'd like to introduce to you," the teacher said. In the back of the room sixteen familiar people sat down.

~So Ryo do you know who the new students are? ~ Sage asked through their link.

~No but I have a feeling that we know them. ~ He replied. They both looked back to the front of the room and gasped.

"Konnichi wa. Watashi wa no na ageru Hashiba Rowen." The boy was an exact copy of what Rowen looked like before he died.

"Konnichi wa. Watashi wa no na ageru Tenouh Amara." The girl was also an exact copy of Amara before she died.

******************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the delay in the chapter. The Japanese basically translate to "Hello. My name is…" and since it traditional in Japanese to state your family name first (last name) I decided to follow through with it. Please don't be mad for the wait.


	9. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
